Undead
[[Undead|'Undead']] * [[Vampire|'Vampire']]' ' * [[Original Vampire|'Original Vampire']]' ' * [[Hybrid|'Hybrid']] * [[Heretics|'Heretics']] * [[The Beast|'The Beast']] * [[Immortal|'Immortal']] * Zombie ''' '''Vampires are magically reanimated humans corpses which are inhabited by the spirits of the deceased person and who closely resemble the living human they were before their transformation. Vampires feed and survive on the blood of the living, typically on that of humans, and they can also transform other humans into more of their kind. Vampires are one of the many known supernatural speciesin The Vampire Diaries and The Originals universe. KNOWN VAMPIRES: * Aurora de Martel * Caroline Forbes * Elizabeth Forbes * Yorick van Pruijssen The Original Vampires, or simply The Originals, are a group of extremely powerful vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodlines and the first generation of vampires, which makes them the oldest, fastest, strongest, and most powerful vampires in the world. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. KNOWN ORIGINAL VAMPIRES: * Finn Mikaelson * Elijah Mikaelson * Niklaus Mikaelson (Original Hybrid) * Kol Mikaelson * Rebekah Mikaelson * Davina Claire (Linked to Kol's Original vampire life) Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. However, since the werewolf-vampire hybrid's creation, there have been other cross-breed hybrids revealed in the series' universe, such as Siphoner turned witch-vampire hybrids, werewolf-witch hybrids, and, in the rare case ofHope Mikaelson, a witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid. The Heretics were a group of witch/vampire hybrids, originating from the Gemini Coven.They were originally six Siphoners, a subsection of witches, all of whom were exiled for their inability to perform magic unless it was siphoned by another source, such as a supernatural being or a magical object. They were considered an abomination by the coven and were ultimately exiled sometime between the mid-late 19th century and early 20th century. An Upgraded Original Vampire, also known as The Beast, is the name used to describe a type of creature that was born in Season Three of The Originals, and was a being prophesied to be "seeded" with the undoing of the Original Siblings, or created from the destruction of the Original Family. It was presumed to be male. The prophecy predicted by Alexis showed the Beast as a male figure rising with long sharp bloody fangs. Two have been created through the machinations of Lucien Castle. As an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, it possesses a bite that is capable of killing even an Original due to its extremely potent werewolf venom. Lucien was turned into an Original with powers surpassing the Originals, much like the former Enhanced Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman, and has a fatal werewolf toxin type of bite that can kill even an Original, such as Finn. The Beast is the first creature who can kill Originals without a physical weapon like the White Oak Stake, or magic as a weapon such as an empowered witch like Bonnie Bennett was when she tried to kill Klaus. So far, only two people became upgraded original vampires, called "The Beast",Lucien Castle and Marcel Gerard. After the death of the former, Marcel took the remains of the serum and drank it. He is currently the only Upgraded Original Vampire in existence. Immortals, also called Immortal Beings, are a species of supernatural beings that are truly immortal and cannot be killed by any weapon. The term "immortal" is used to describe the species into which Silas and Amara, the very first immortal beings in history, were transformed when they consumed the immortality elixir created by the witch Qetsiyah. Zombies are former humans who have been infected by another zombie (scratch, sex, blood, saliva) or by inhaling tainted Utopium and drinking one of Max Rager's energy drinks. Untainted Utopium has its regular euphoric effects. KNOWN ZOMBIES: * Olivia Moore * Major Lilywhite * Yorick van Pruijssen (Formerly/Cured)